birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Beulah Volkenburger and Scotty Raven Jay
This article focuses on the interactions between Beulah Volkenburger and Scotty Raven Jay. Overview In LTIB, Beulah and Scotty were boyfriend and girlfriend, respectively. After Sam Jay got zapped by God in LTIB 68, Scotty proposed marriage. The wedding was in LTIB 72. However, an interesting plot hole of notice is that Scotty stole George Raven's girlfriend away from him. Ducky had them divorce in Project Take Two because of what Beulah did to Guy while he was still alive. BT Productions is a similar case, having Beulah and Scotty divorce so they can hook up with Guy and Sam respectively. Beulah had a hard time accepting Scotty's new spouse, but she eventually admitted defeat after Scotty had a baby and confessed his love for Sam. Rumors say that Beulah is still obsessed with Scotty, especially after the recent deviations have info about the relationship. When Beulah's chibi was posted to DeviantArt, BT Productions confirmed that Beulah has turned yandere for Scotty. The fact that Beulah hasn't moved on from Scotty is her secret. Meanwhile, BT Productions also had the marriage part of Beulah x Scotty be explored through the creation of Beulah English x Scotty B. Free. History Beulah and Scotty had a rather complex history. Scotty first arrived in BT Productions still married to Beulah. Then their relationship was toned down (to boyfriend/girlfriend flavor) in favor of toning up Sam's level of torture on him. Sam makes his move on Scotty, and Scotty was forced to divorce from Beulah for good. Beulah attempts assassination to get Scotty back, and fails. Beulah would then finally appear in person after Scotty accepts Sam. Recent deviations say otherwise, pointing to Beulah being obsessed with Scotty and turning yandere for him. Simulator with Sam and Friends... Scarlett objects to Flightning and Scotty's pretend wedding because she knew that Scotty is already married to Beulah. Scotty is shocked that Scarlett already knew about their relationship. LTIB Characters in the Hospital Beulah asks Scotty if they are ready to leave, which reminds him that he has to get a heart transplant. Beulah cries out for Scotty to not die as she loved him. It then turns out Beulah has cancer. After Angela the Angel cured Beulah of her cancer, she decides to check up on Scotty. When Suddenly, LTIB is in Danger Once Beulah finally arrives at the LTIB Studio, she hopes that she made it in time to see Scotty. Sam responds by telling Beulah to look outside, where she discovers (in horror) that Scotty committed suicide because Sam fired him. Beulah then gets into an argument with Sam over her boyfriend's firing. Later when Beulah gets kidnapped by Anna Zappinski, Ben Wilburn Warner remarks that she should have left once she found out about Scotty's death. Total Blooper Island Placements Beulah refuses to support Scotty during the final challenge, further confirming they don't like each other ever since Sam x Scotty was confirmed. During the alternate ending, Scotty is depressed that Beulah no longer likes him. When Sam comforts Scotty with a storm of kisses, Beulah becomes further heartbroken. Assassination Meme (Sam) Beulah tries to assassinate Sam so she can have Scotty to herself. The LGB Return Scotty crotch kicks Beulah after she said that Sam "just made the list". Chris McLean then scolds Beulah and Scotty for acting like divorced couples in fiction. Scotty's Memorable Cuddle Scotty shares a cuddle with Beulah and two other characters. I Don't Ship These Couples BT Productions doesn't ship Beulah x Scotty because she ships them with other characters. I Don't Ship It (Extended Version) BT Productions reiterates why she doesn't ship Beulah x Scotty. An Interesting Bonfire Scotty cuddles up to Sam while Beulah glares at Scotty. The drama is still visible. This event is said to be the starting point of Beulah's obsession for Scotty. BoL Game (Dragonlord vs. Beulah) Beulah blames Guy's break up on a "Scotty daze", since she still remembers her days with Scotty. My Unpopular Opinions BT Productions explains how Beulah x Scotty stinks. This is also the only LTIB pairing she hates. Sam Objects to Beulah x Scotty A "What if? scenario" in which Sam got dressed up in a wedding dress and objected to Beulah and Scotty's wedding to confess his love for Scotty. Dragonlord x Raychelle Beulah and Scotty have sex much to the disgust of Anamaria. I Don't Ship It (XL Version) Beulah x Scotty is now considered cringe-inducing to BT Productions. She also explains that she used to ship it, and it is now considered an old shame. Brain Bleach and Z-Moves Beulah accidentally walks in on Scotty while he was having a lovemaking session with Sam. Beulah the Cheater Beulah cheats on Guy by having babies with Scotty. BT Couple Meme BT Productions reiterates why Beulah x Scotty should be killed with fire. Blue Blooper Blues Beulah expresses relief over Scotty remaining loyal to her after their wedding, but her dreams are shattered as Scotty is revealed to have divorced from her so he can marry Sam. Hunter Forbids Mary x Mike Sam invites Beulah and Scotty to a pool party. It is assumed that the events from "An Interesting Bonfire" repeated here, except with Sam and Scotty's shirts off and Beulah being in her swimsuit. Cryo and Scotty's Party Ring Beulah and Scotty share the same hot cheesy party ring. It is assumed Beulah caused problems for Scotty. Beulah's Failed Potion Beulah tries a love potion trick after realizing Scotty won't recognize Sam for a while. It fails. The 2018 Christmas Special In the alternate future presented by Richie Hotchner, Scotty has divorced from Sam so he could remarry Beulah. Beulah Confesses Beulah confesses her love for Scotty, but he is creeped out. Maybe Beulah should get the message that Scotty no longer loves her. Scottyland Beulah and Scotty are shown to be together here. While they are only physically together for the first part of the episode, the LTIB videos shown by Mr. Warner and Zira reiterate how they got engaged during LTIB 68. Beulah Cloned Herself Beulah has made clones of herself, and all of them want Scotty. Hence why Scotty couldn't go after Sam during the Pride Month Challenge until after the rules got thrown out the window. Or maybe that's why it took several days for Scotty to get a partner at all. Abby and Slide Object Beulah and Scotty set up Abby and Slide for an arranged marriage. But since this is Beulah and Scotty, Abby and Slide object to their marriage and call the wedding off. Category:Relationships Category:LTIB